littlebillfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Not Birthday To You
' '"Oh, look at that! Is that April?" '' '' "Uh-huh, it's April winning her basketball game today." '' ''- Alice the Great and Little Bill Happy Not Birthday To You is an episode of Little Bill. Plot The episode begins with Little Bill draws April winning her basketball game. She shows Alice the Great the drawing. Little Bill thinks April always wins a basketball game. Just as the door opened, Little Bill runs to April to show her his picture. April doesn't smile, then goes upstairs. Little Bill asks Brenda what was wrong with April. Brenda tells Little Bill that her team lost the game, because she missed an important shot, and she feels awful about it. Little Bill says that April is the best basketball player in the whole world. Then he shows his picture. Big Bill thinks it's beautiful. Little Bill wanted April to feel better now, so he decides to cheer him up. Little Bill ran upstairs to try to cheer April up. Little Bill shows April the picture again. April didn't want it, and didn't want anything to do with basketball ever again. She also didn't want to hear that word. Little Bill asks what word, then he says basketball. April says his name. Then he wonders what is wrong with the word basketball. April tells him not to say that word. She also said nothing can cheer her up. Little Bill thinks there is something to cheer her up. So, Little Bill started to act like a cheerleader, but accidently says basketball again. April tells Little Bill to leave her room. Little Bill leaves the room, also seeing April throw away her trophy and basketball, and shuts the door. He was about to knock on the door again, just when as Bobby walks by saying he wouldn't do that if he were him. Little Bill goes to Bobby's room to talk. He tells about what all happend. Bobby thinks thats bad. Little Bill wonders and asks if April is mad at him. Bobby says no, the only person she is mad at, is herself. She really wanted to win that game. Bobby says she'll get over it, and the best thing to do for her right now was to leave her alone. Little Bill wonders if she will stay like that forever. Bobby said she won't. Little Bill wants to still make her feel better, so he ran to Alice the Great. He tells all about what happend. Alice the Great asks what kinds of things make him happy. He likes birthdays. So he sings and imagines about being in a birthday party. He had an idea, the whole family could give her a not birthday party. So he ran back to Bobby and tells about his idea. So, Bobby and Little Bill go to the kitchen to tell Brenda and Big Bill. Big Bill was planning to make April's favorite dinner, which is Dad's Famous Pizza with pineapple. Little Bill had the idea of putting candles on the pizza like a birthday cake. Bobby asks about the decorations. Brenda knows there are some at the party box. So, she goes to get the decorations. Big Bill asks Bobby to help with the pizza dough, Bobby agrees to help. Little Bill wonders about April's not birthday present. Later when they were all ready, Little Bill giggles and knocks on the door. April tells him that she wants to be alone. Little Bill says that it is dinner time. She tells him to tell Brenda and Big Bill that she wasn't hungry. Little Bill knocks on the door again and then ran to the stairs. April sees Little Bill giggling and follows him. She was wondering where everyone was. When she got to he backyard, she was suprised that they were in the backyard. The family sang to her, then she blows the candles. Her presents come with her trophy and basketball. She says basketball in suprise. April wonders why would they have a party for her, she lost the game. They said they are proud of her no matter what. Then they start to eat the pizza. Little Bill asks if Big Bill made the pizza with coconut, which is a funny question. The episode ends with them starting to eat the pizza. Characters *Little Bill *Bobby *April *Brenda *Big Bill *Alice the Great Trivia *This episode is about Little Bill trying to cheer April up. *An airplane is cameo at the end of this episode. Goofs Any goofs on this episode? Put some goofs here. Gallery Put some photos from the episode here. Episode Put the video of the episode here. Note: This article is a stub, please help the wiki by expanding it. . Previous Episode: Next Episode: Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes